


Evil Scheming

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Evie, Evil Mal, F/F, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, The Isle of the Lost, the rotten four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: No two people could hate each other more than Mal and Evie, but when Evie steals Mal's spellbook, Mal has no choice but to play nice. She has no idea just how big Evie's evil scheme is. Will they be able to get along long enough to make Evie's plan come to fruition?And what happens when they realize that perhaps they don't hate each other as much as they thought?





	1. Chapter 1

The dim lamp dangling from the ceiling on fraying wires cast a dingy light on the even dingier garage where Evie perched on a pile of grimy tarps. Her legs and hands were folded as she sat with a rigid spine and eyes flashing through the darkness. She waited with the poise and patience of a queen. The echo of heavy footsteps rang through the room as she saw a shadow approaching from the narrow hall. She sat straighter and settled her gaze, full of ice and venom, on the approaching figure.

“Hello Evie.” The lights illuminated the magenta hair, wicked sneer, and flashing green eyes of her visitor.

“Mal.” With ease Evie slid from her throne of garbage and strode out to Mal, her gaze never wavering.

Mal crossed her arms, her eyes boring into Evie. “What do you want?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

Mal snorted. “What makes you think I would?”

A devilish smile grew on Evie’s face. “Because I have something you want.”

Mal raised an eyebrow.

“If I’m not mistaken something rather important to you has gone missing recently. I’d hate for it to be lost forever.”

It took a moment for Evie’s words to register, but when they did Mal’s indifferent annoyance was replaced with a dark snarl. She lunged forward, prepared to tackle Evie to the ground. Evie merely held up a finger, unphased at Mal’s burst of anger.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Mal stopped mid step, her green eyes glowing with the rage she wanted so desperately to unleash on Evie. “If you don’t give me back my spellbook, I swear it’ll be the biggest regret you ever have.”

“Mmm,” Evie looked down at Mal with obvious amusement, “I think not.”

She stepped forward until their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel Mal’s heavy breaths against her face. “Try anything and I swear that you’ll never see that precious spellbook ever again. “She reached out and twirled a pieces of Mal’s hair around her finger. “Are you ready to cooperate little dragon?”

Mal slapped her hand away and Evie cackled, but didn’t back away. So many people on the Isle were afraid of Mal. She wasn’t.

“What do you want?”

Evie turned and returned to her seat on the pile of tarps. She looked down at Mal like a queen surveying her subjects. “Oh, nothing much, just Ursula's necklace.”

“What?” Mal’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Unless you don’t think you can get it,” Evie flipped her hair over her shoulder, “but I thought of all people that big bad Mal, Daughter of Maleficent, could do the simple task of acquiring a little trinket like that.”

A growl escaped from Mal. Evie even thought she might have seen a bit of smoke leak from her nostrils. She never had been good at controlling her anger.

“Watch it,” Mal hissed.

“So you can get it?”

“Of course I can.”

“Good. I need it by tonight.”

“What do you even want it for?”

“Mother’s birthday. She’d adore such a lovely gift, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure.” Mal’s nose wrinkled in disgust and withholding a string of curses, she spun and marched back the way she came. Before she disappeared into the darkness of the passage she turned back, her eyes full of hatred. The pure loathing she saw in them made Evie sit a little taller. She loved it when people looked at her like that. Mal spun back around and marched away, but not before Evie caught the words, “greedy witch.” Then Mal was gone, and Evie was alone wearing a triumphant smile as she pulled Mal’s spellbook out from under the tarps.

“Easy as taking candy from a baby.”

* * * * *

The sunlight that seeped through the ever-present cloud layer looked gray and dirty. Evie glared up at the clouds, wishing, not for the first time, for them to go away. But they left the world around her dim and shadowy, the perfect circumstances for her shady, back-alley deal - the only kind of deal on The Isle, really. As she approached the meeting spot, she saw a glint of purple hair coming from the opposite direction. Mal appeared looking sullen and hostile.

“You showed up. I almost thought you wouldn’t.”

“I don’t flake on a deal,” Mal spat back.

“Did you get it?”

Mal put her hands on her hips and glared at Evie. “What kind of question is that?”

“Well, did you?” Evie leveled a condescending smile at Mal who looked as though she were half a step away from driving the knife strapped to her thigh right through Evie’s heart.

“Of course I did, you overdressed peacock.”

“You’re too sweet,” Evie purred. “Now hand it over.” She held out her palm.

“Where’s my spellbook?”

“All in good time, pet, but I believe I’m the one with all the cards here.” she wiggled her fingers. “Now give it to me.”

“I’m not your pet,” Mal snapped as she pulled a delicate golden seashell necklace from the inner pocket of her studded leather jacket.

“Not yet,” Evie murmured, low enough so only she could hear it. Her eyes glimmered with glee as she reached for the necklace that Mal both literally and figuratively dangled in front of her. Her mother would be so pleased to have such a lovely trinket to wear. Perhaps she would finally leave Evie in peace, if only for a few hours to admire herself in the magic mirror that would never be magic again.

“Spellbook?” Mal demanded as she yanked the necklace away just before Evie could grab it.

Evie shot her a warning glare and Mal could have sworn she almost saw flecks of red come to life in the other girl’s eyes. She took an involuntary step back and dropped the necklace into Evie’s waiting open palm.

“Thank you,” Evie cooed, coating her words in a layer of false sweetness. It made Mal grit her teeth and level her own glare at Evie. She tucked the necklace away into her pocket, then met Mal’s eyes with triumph.

“Well, now that’s settled, I think you and I ought to have a chat.”

“I think you better give me my spellbook, Princess,” Mal spat out the last word like it was poison as she stepped toward Evie, her eyes starting to glow a bright emerald green.

Evie would be lying if she said that Mal didn’t scare her in that moment. But she knew better than to show fear, Mal fed off of people’s fear. Instead she just quirked her lips up into a bemused smile and held up a hand. To her surprise, Mal stopped her advance, but her eyes burned brighter than ever.

“Careful little dragon,” Evie warned. “I still have something you want, and you wouldn’t want that certain something to go tumbling into the water never to be seen again, now would you?”

“You are walking a dangerous line.”

“That’s what makes this so fun.”

“Give me my spellbook or I will gut you.”

“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?” Evie pouted.

“No.”

“Too bad.” Evie giggled as she leaned back against an old pile of crates and tossed her hair with an effortless grace that made her even more beautiful and made Mal hate her even more.

Evie was well known around The Isle for her beauty. Her long sapphire hair always fell in soft, mesmerizing waves around her porcelain face. Intelligent brown eyes glittered with gold flecks and captured the hearts of anyone who looked at them for too long. She moved with the grace of a queen and demanded the attention of a room whenever she passed through the door. While Evie had no real claim to a throne, she had all the regal manner of a queen. She had everyone on The Isle worshiping the very ground she glided over - everyone except Mal.

In all the ways Evie was beautiful, Mal was not. Her hair hung in limp tangles that she never bothered to brush. Her face always looked pinched and uncomfortable under the various grimaces, glares, snarls, and sneers she donned. She was small and slight of frame, but moved with no grace as she stomped from place to place with her teeth and fists clenched. Where people looked at Evie with awe and wonder, they looked at Mal with fear and disgust. But she didn’t care, their fear was what she lived for. She didn’t need people to admire her, she wanted them to quiver at the mere mention of her name.

Mal crossed her arms and levelled another of her infamous glares at Evie. Whether she liked it or not, she was under this stupid, wanna-be princes’s thumb, and she had to play nice if she wanted that spellbook back. That didn’t mean she couldn’t plot her revenge every step of the way. This blueberry of a girl would regret ever trying to cross Mal.

“Since we were able to play nice the first time, I thought we could try again, but this time do something that will benefit both of us.”

Mal’s interest was piqued. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Better to keep her cards close to her chest and not let Evie know she was intrigued.

“I want to break the barrier.”

Mal’s cool mask faltered. She hadn’t been expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make her plans come to fruition, Evie needs to enlist some help from the other kids on The Isle - much to Mal's dissatisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen it in a couple fics now (can't remember which ones) where people use the nickname 'Pup' for Carlos, and I love it. Just want to throw out there, I didn't come up with that, but I loved it, so I wanted to try it out in my own fic. Thank you to whatever author came up with that. You are a genius!

“Give me my spellbook and maybe we’ll talk.”

Evie wagged a finger at Mal. “That’s not how this game works and you know it.”

Mal crossed her arms. “My patience is running thin.”

“How about you and I go talk to the De Vil boy, then we can have the discussion about when you get your spellbook back,” Evie suggested, putting emphasis on the word “when”.

Skepticism running rampant on her face, Mal cocked an eyebrow. “That scrap of a kid?”

Carlos De Vil was a hard kid to miss with his smattering of freckles and shock of white hair, but he was far from intimidating or interesting in any way. Like most of the people on The Isle he flinched and cowered whenever he saw Mal and mostly kept to himself. He actually cared about school and that was enough to put him on Mal’s shit list. The interest she’d had in Evie’s suggestion fizzled out at the mention of that sad excuse for a villain’s kid. Such a waste.

“Clearly you don’t pay attention to the rumors that slither around this place,” Evie retorted.

“Uh yeah, because they’re garbage.”

“Not if you look in the right places.” Evie winked, igniting an angry fire in Mal’s belly. She itched to rip that smug smirk right off of her perfect lips - and they really were quite perfect - and make Evie regret thinking for one second that she could string Mal along like this. Evie would pay. Not now, not until she had her spellbook back, but Evie would pay.

“Are you going to keep on being cryptic or are you going to actually tell me what the hell you’re talking about?” Mal demanded, laying a thick layer of irritation over her words.

“Rumor has it that Carlos De Vil knows a way to put a hole in the barrier. You’re going to make him do it.”

“Am I?” Mal hand flew to her chest in mock surprise.

“You are if you want that spellbook,” Evie deadpanned.

Mal gestured her forward. “Well then, lead the way.”

With her nose in the air Evie marched past Mal and down the grimy street that would lead them toward the center of The Isle and to Hell Hall where the De Vils lived. They walked in silence with Evie always in the lead, glancing back only enough to make sure Mal hadn’t skulked off. People shrank back into the shadows as they passed, casting admiring looks at Evie and fearful glances at Mal.

By the time they made it to Hell Hall whispers that Maleficent’s daughter and the daughter of the Evil Queen were up to something - together. It sent a shiver of fear through the entire island. Nothing good could come of the two enemies working toward a common goal, and the people of The Isle could feel the looming danger deep in their bones.

“Oh Carlos!” Evie called in a singsong voice as she rapped at the door of the DeVil house. “We want to talk to you!”

They heard a crash on the other side of the door followed by a series of small thuds and a yelp. Footsteps hurried forward and the door creaked open. The freckled face of Carlos appeared in the gap, his wide brown eyes inspecting the two girls standing on his doorstep. When he saw Mal he yelped again and tried to shove the door closed, but Evie stuck her foot in the gap just in time.

“Not so fast, Pup,” she said with a wide grin, using the nickname many of the kids on The Isle favored for Carlos. He narrowed his eyes at her and bared his teeth, only making the nickname more befitting.

“Go away. I don’t want to talk,” he snarled.

Evie pushed the door open and shoved past him, Mal on her heels. “Too bad.”

Carlos scrambled to close the door and scurried to her side. “You can’t be in here.”

“And who's going to stop me?” she asked and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He averted his eyes and wrung his hands, a nervous flush creeping up his neck.

When he didn’t respond her ruby lips curled into a devilish grin. “No one? That’s what I thought.”

 

She hooked a hand around his arm and towed him along with her as she glided down the hall and into the sitting room at the other end. The room around her was dark and in serious disrepair. The wallpaper had begun to peel. There were deep scars in the wood floor. It looked as though there hadn’t been a fire in the fireplace for years, but at least the room looked clean. Judging by the callouses on Carlos’s hands, that was his doing.

The red couches in the center of the room were ripped in more than one place, and their cushions had seen better days. Evie perched on the very edge of one, avoiding a questionable dark stain whose origin she preferred not to know. Mal refused to sit and instead skulked behind Evie in stubborn silence, while Carlos hovered in the doorway, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“We shouldn’t be in here,” he mumbled and threw a nervous glance over his shoulder.

“The faster you cooperate with us, the faster we’ll leave your precious home,” Evie purred as she ran a hand delicately over the gilded frame of the couch, the gold metal cool to the touch.

He dared to glower at her as he asked, “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing much.” Evie crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, her bright eyes fixed on him as she sent him as she tossed her hair.

“She wants you to break the barrier,” Mal blurted. That earned her a dark glare from Evie, but she merely glared back with proud defiance. She didn’t have time to play Evie’s games.

“What?”

“You heard her.”

“I don’t - I mean, I can’t - Who told -” Carlos stuttered as he tapped nervous fingers against his chest.

“Yes, you do,” Evie leveled a serious look in his direction. “Don’t try to lie to me.

Carlos threw another nervous glance over his shoulder as if he was afraid someone would come bursting through the door. He hunched in on himself, and the speed of his fingers increased. Mal had never seen him so jumpy before which was saying something because this kid was always on edge.

“For Evil’s sake will you relax?” Mal demanded and rolled her eyes.

He flinched.

“We can’t mess with the barrier. We’ll get in trouble,” he hissed.

Mal had to bite back a slew of insults as she lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Devil’s hell, what kind of villain’s kid are you?”

“Mal,” Evie reprimanded and turned a sugary sweet smile on Carlos that made him back further into the hall.

He shook his head. “No, please don’t make me.”

“But Carlos,” she stood and stepped toward him, her arms spreading wide, “think of all the possibilities. If the barrier comes down, we aren’t stuck on the island anymore. You could go anywhere. Do anything!”

He froze and his eyes widened, something Mal had previously not thought possible. “I wouldn’t have to stay here?”

Evie’s eyes lit up, and her grin broadened. She had him. All she had to do was let the hook sink in. She let her grin soften as she approached him, her steps slow and careful. He didn’t move as she reached up to cup his cheek. “You could be free,” she murmured as their gazes locked.

They stood frozen, gazes unwavering as though time had frozen around them. The seconds ticked by on the broken clock in the corner. Carlos shivered under Evie’s touch, but his eyes were curious, searching hers to see if she was telling him the truth. Mal almost thought she saw a flash of hope on his nervous face.

He reached up and pulled Evie’s hand away from his face. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Her face brightened and she clapped her hands. “Wonderful!”

“I don’t have everything I need, though.”

The news didn’t seem to phase her. “Do you know where you can get it?”

“Yeah, but it won’t be easy.”

“I know just the boy for the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Evil Evie is getting more and more fun with every chapter. I hope you all are enjoying her as much as I am. Let me know if you are, and if you want to see more! I love to hear what all you lovely people have to think.
> 
> Follow me for more fun gay content on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage I post fics, take requests, and make other fun, random, hella gay posts. It's great. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! This is going to be a multi chapter fic, so stay tuned for more of our evil babies. And if you want more gay loveliness like this follow me on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage


End file.
